gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Mountain and the Viper
Why are you looking the episode page? 02:10, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Handy title image for when you decide to unlock this page for editing: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_Viper_vs_the_Mountain.jpg Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 04:20, June 2, 2014 (UTC) I noticed that under deaths for this episode Ser Gregor Clegane is listed, yet on his page his status is "alive". Which page needs to be changed? :It's been locked from anonymous editing...because there are anonymous editors that misspell "locking" as "looking".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:08, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Two Royal Pardons by Robert Baratheon? And what did Tywin wrote? A boy gives Barristan a document with the seal of the Hand, apparently from Tywin. Barristan then states it is a Royal Pardon for Jorah, issued by Robert Baratheon. But, if anyone can remember, Jorah had received a Royal Pardon in S1E07, You Win or You Die, at the market in Vaes Dothrak. Furthermore, if we trace the origin of this document, we recall that in S4E06, The Laws of Gods and Men, when Tywin decides to deal with Daenerys Targaryen, he asks Varys for assurance that his little birds can find their way into Meereen, and then he asks for paper and quill - Tywin wants to write something that he intended to send to Meereen. Thus here are problems: 1) Two Royal Pardons by Robert Baratheon appear; 2) What did Tywin wrote in S4E06? He was not forging the Royal Pardon, as Jorah himself confirms it is not a forgery. Also, Daenerys states the Royal Pardon is signed in the year when she met Jorah, if so, it is a prepared document, and there was no need for Tywin to write anything. My guess: the plot has intended to let Tywin to write a letter to inform Barristan and Daenerys that there was such a Royal Pardon, but in S4E08 the delivered document is said to be the Royal Pardon itself, thus inconsistence occurs.--Greeneese (talk) 07:04, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :You're over-thinking this and I see no such inconsistency, at least not particularly. Tywin wrote a letter with the seal of the Hand of the King on it...he can send more than one document in a rolled up piece, you know. :He sent a letter explaining "this is a pardon Robert was going to give Jorah in exchange for information leading to your assassination". :The real question is how they found the original pardon, given that Jorah says it is the original. Quite probably, Varys's "little birds" in Vaes Dothrak simply discarded it after he discarded the document. :Alternatively...in medieval Europe, when you made important documents, you made something called a "chirograph". Basically you re-write an entire message on the same piece of parchment: ::"In the year 298 AL we will pardon Jorah." ::"In the year 298 AL we will pardon Jorah." You then tear the parchment in half between the two copies of the same message. The idea is that the jagged edges where you tore them apart are unique, and will only match each other. That way Jorah has a copy, King Robert has a copy, and when Jorah returns to King's Landing he can say "look, I have a pardon from the king. You can tell it's not a forgery because its jagged edges should match the copy the king has." So Tywin may have sent Pycelle's copy of the royal pardon (you make two copies of important documents, one to send and one to keep), and included a letter explaining what happened. There's no indication that it's the same physical document that Jorah held in Season 1.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:49, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Definitely not Full Plate Armor. I just noticed that the article says that Gregor Clegane was wearing Full Plate Armor when he fought Oberyn. This is false and actually quite silly, you need to have a better knowledge of the broader types of armor to say he was wearing the heaviest most extreme end of the scale of armors. https://farm6.staticflickr.com/5471/14414694170_978aa2f481_o.png Full plate is sheets of metal everywhere, and what Gregor wore was Banded pieces. Oberyn would not have been able to slice into his calf muscle nor be able to stab him in the chest where it Full Plate Armor. What Gregor actually wore was a hodge-podge mixture of leather, chain mail, a skirt of banded pieces, with plate shoulders and plate bracers that would probably best be described as Splint-Mail. 02:36, July 8, 2014 (UTC) In the books he was described as wearing full plate armor. And he explicitly does manage to penetrate the armor at its weak spots in the joints.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:47, July 8, 2014 (UTC) The intro to this wikia says that your criterion isn't relevant, "Welcome to the Game of Thrones Wiki for the HBO television series of the same name." I can't believe you're quoting the book to disagree with you can see with your own eyes. What makes more sense for the HBO wikia article on the HBO episode, the book or the actual HBO episode? http://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/xvi-century-german-armor-27448752.jpg 03:05, November 1, 2014 (UTC) You are being needlessly accusatory. You could add more background on armor to topical pages on the wiki - at the moment I'm already busy working on a lot of other projects on the wiki. If it's that big of a problem, I just changed "full plate armor" to "heavy armor" and left it at that.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:22, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Owl In this episode, when arguing with the woman in Mole's Town, Gilly thinks she hears something to which the woman responds with "It's just an owl you stupid *****"(or something similar). In Watchers on the Wall, it's revealed that the Wildling party has a warg use an owl to scout. So is it the scout Gilly hears or the raiding party? The two are so different. TheGreatKoala (talk) 12:59, October 5, 2018 (UTC)